zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Joel
Race It says he's Human, but he looks Hylian in MC. Should that be changed? Not to mention the fact that he's actually half-hylian in WW. --Perseus Haolysce (talk) 17:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, looking at his parents he's half and half in WW, and looking at his MC sprite he's straight up Hylian. Seems like we should just give that part of the infobox a WW and MC header and list both. Any objections?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I fixed it up because it makes since. -'Minish Link' 21:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::He should be considered human in WW. He has human ears and that is what we go by on the wiki. He's human. Yes his father is Hylian, but there are plenty of other humans whose parents we never see (Rusl for example). But we don't say those people are maybe human and maybe half-Hylian. They are human because they have human ears. All we really know is that humans and Hylians can breed and it seems like an evolutionary thing, where the Hylian is bred out. So we should not get in the business of dealing with half-races. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hylians are a more specific type of human, so there technically wouldn't be anything erroneous about calling Joel human, it's just less specific. That also means that anyone who is potentially partially Hylian can still be called human accurately (Rusl, whoever). However, I don't think we need to generalize about Joel's race just because it's rare that we have the ability to be this specific. Why remove detail?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because according to us he is human. The way we have always deciphered between the two is by the ears, and in this case, the character in question is not Hylian. Should we also consider all the Rito to be part-Zora because they are descendants of Zora? Not all "detail" is good detail. This is just confusing. Our human article reads "Humans look identical to Hylians; the only physical difference is the structure of their ears". So that is our definition. We should stick by it. :::::Edit: However, we should add to the human page that Hylians and Humans can reproduce together and in all known outcomes, the offspring has been what we consider "human". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to have to agree with EveryDayJoe45 here. In WW he is human and fits how we categorize characters as humans. I do believe that the information change for the human page proposed by Joe would be a good addition. I just don't see the use of "half" races, especially between humans and Hylians. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I've revised the Human page, since it didn't even mention that Hylians are considered human anyway. I included cross breeding notes; I just said that it was one human looking character who's parents were known to be Hylian/generic Human, if there are more instances of this happening please add them. As for this case, I guess ancestry is often mixed, and people judging one's physical appearance is really the only way race exists in the first place. I've been swayed to about neutral on the half races thing now, so if people want WW Joel listed as human that's fine with me.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC)